flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Septa-kem Invasion
After emerging from the well the group camped and Dolan tried to build them a shelter but they found that the farther they got from the well the less power the skull had. The group camped in the city and Koritha left in the night without telling anyone why. The next morning the group left the city to find a trader waiting for them. He told them he had lots of wares at his shop and the group agreed to go back with him to the capital of Mariq, but once they got there most of them went to the bath house where Yao got a special bath to treat his acid burns. After sightseeing a little the group met up at the Trader’s shop only to be ambushed by the Giff mercenaries. They blew off the side of the shop and began assaulting the group. Dolan and Yao took out their closest member and the rest of the group sprang into action. Dolan made a B-line for the Giff leader who proved very tough. Yao and Palar took on the bulk of their group before the Giff brought in a literal canon. Palar nearly got taken out by the canon but he managed to stiff arm it and he shoved the Giff’s head into his own canon and fired it to finish him off. Dolan and the Leader fell off the roof and Baqir swept in and finished the leader off. The group demanded the shopkeeper give them each a free potion as compensation. Palar's potion had a cool effect where it looked kind of like a lava lamp so Palar decided he didn;t want to drink it. Now with all their affairs settled and every other mercenary group besides themselves taken out of the running they decided it was time to return to the capital and turn in the items. After a fairly uneventful walk back to the capital of Agorice. A banquet was held in the group’s honor and they prepared to give over the three artifacts. They questioned the archmage as to why Agorice wanted these items after so long, and he said it was just nice to have them, an answer the group didn’t buy. He also let slip that all the pieces were said to be able to combine into one. But at that exact moment a soldier burst in saying an invisible monster was attacking the city. The group instantly knew it was Septa-kem and sprung into action. They rushed out to see Septa-kem smashing his way through the city. Dolan caught up to him first and saw Meska-tet clinging to his back. Dolan knocked her off and chased her into a nearby garden where she almost managed to lose him, but he shot her out of a tree and took her hostage. The rest of the group began to attack the giant winged serpent. Their assault made a significant impact, but every time they got close Spta-kem would leap into the air and move away. Septa-kem seemed to be targeting Senator’s houses as he rampaged. The group caught up to Septa-kem one last time and tried to end him. It looked like Septa-kem was about to escape again so Palar put down his tower to smash into Septa-kem, but at the same time he smashed the house of the senator Septa-kem was about to attack. The blow was enough to Daze Septa-kem enough for Yao to rush in and deal the finishing blow. Koritha used her healing magic to heal the Senator and his family who had been smashed by the tower, but one of the senator’s children was dead. Palar turned to Koritha and asked her to use one of her diamonds to bring the child back and she did. Dolan told the guards not to remove Septa-kem’s jaw, he wanted Koritha to ask him questions later, and the group returned to the palace. It was late now and several party members stayed behind to help with the wounded and damaged buildings. That night the group all gathered in Palar and Yao’s room of the castle to try to see if they could combine all the pieces together. After some trial and error they managed to put the star in the neck hold of the skull and thread the loadstone whip through the Skull’s eyes. They had no idea what the item they had created was, but they had fuzed them all together. The next morning the group gathered in the grand hall to be given their reward. They handed over the united Artifact and were paid and told to leave the city. Apparently Senator Valerian, another senator of the city, was requesting they leave because he blamed them for Septa-kem’s arrival. Dolan attempted to gain information on Senator Valerian but he failed. The group left the city and headed south to go free the children Artemis was worried about back in Kozek.